1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ramp devices to assist handicapped bowlers in general, and in particular to a collapsible ramp construction that includes a ball release unit.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,481,601; 4,441,710; 5,358,446; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,447, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse collapsible and stationary bowling ramps for physically challenged individuals.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical collapsible bowling ramp construction which not only has a unique collapsible support unit but which also limits the amount of physical exertion that has to be provided by the physically challenged bowler.
Unfortunately, the prior art constructions all require more than a minimal amount of effort on the part of the physically challenged individual, and as a result many such individuals cannot participate in this very enjoyable sport.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of bowling assistance ramp for handicapped bowlers that also includes a ball release unit that limits the amount of physical energy exerted by the bowler, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.